


Breadcrumbs on a Comet's Tail

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Baker AU, Comedy, M/M, Might be OOC, yakitate japan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Craig's opponent isn't gonna be as easy to beat as he thought.But what kind of person is Tweek Tweak?





	Breadcrumbs on a Comet's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> I said before that I'd make a short creek story based on [this au](https://ichika27.tumblr.com/post/177580130074/ive-read-something-stupid-that-baking-makes-tweek) I made so here it is! It isn't that good as I don't and can't bake.
> 
> I apologize.
> 
> Also, I heard people saying the show is turning Tweek girly by giving him the ability to bake. Baking isn't just a girl thing people! So here's an au based on one of my favorite comedic shounen anime - 'Yakitate!! Japan', a show about baking wherein a majority of the main characters are male.
> 
> So here you go... an au where they're all bakers *tableflips* :P

“Here, I got some!” Clyde excitedly announced as he ran up towards them. On his arms he carried a paper bag with a familiar logo Craig couldn’t remember the name of.

“Is that from Tweek Bros.?!” Stan asked and the name finally rung a bell in Craig’s head “You seriously went and bought some?”

“Heck, yeah! I told you I’d go on a reconnaissance mission.” Clyde said proudly before opening the bag to let everyone grab a piece of bread. With the brunet slightly bent over to let everyone get a bread - as some of them were sitting on the park bench - he noticed the folded sunglasses dangling on the boy’s shirt. “I went and asked them which ones--”

“Did you wear those when you bought these?” Craig cut the boy off, pointing at the sunglasses.

“Well, yeah! I needed a disguise--”

“That’s the best disguise you got?” Kyle asked giving Clyde an incredulous look.

“Ugh, I didn’t have time to think of a better one, okay? Jesus!” Clyde answered, annoyed “Just- ah! Just taste those already! I asked them which bread that Tweek guy makes and they pointed towards those.”

Craig eyed the light brown piece of baked bread in his hands. It smelled good and looked good. It was also pretty soft and seemed to be baked just right as he couldn’t see any burnt parts at all. Turning it around a little, he discovered a small hole where he could spot a little red color inside and squeezing it a little revealed what seemed to be red-colored syrup or jam (probably strawberry) coming out of it’s inside shining when the sun hits it.

He swallowed - it’s now or never. Food is better while it’s hot after all and if he wanted to judge what someone else made, it has to be while it’s still in it’s perfect condition. He slowly brought the pastry close to his mouth and takes a bite out of it, making sure he gets some of the jam as well.

His eyes widen as he starts to chew - it is as soft as it looked and it felt as if it’s melting in his mouth. The jam was strawberry-flavored like he thought earlier and it mixes so well with the bread - and it doesn’t taste like those store-bought jams either and he wouldn’t be surprised if they had made this filling themselves. The warmth of the bread is giving his body heat despite the coldness of the weather. Just one bite and he wanted more - it was perfect.

It’s like every bite transports him in a field of strawberries and he’s just peacefully laying on the multitudes of soft green leaves while basking under the warm sun.

He clenches his fist after finishing off the delicacy. It was good - too good. What could he do to compete with this? The theme for their battle was sweets and for fruits to be used - exactly what this guy can do. He doesn’t know if it’s coincidence or someone arranged for the fight to be this but he wouldn’t be surprised if Cartman was behind it considering that fatass was the one pulling the strings behind some of the stranger and dangerous things that plagued them in the ‘survivor-esque’ elimination round - they might have had no evidence to prove it but they all knew that the possibility of being true was high.

“Oh my god, that was good!” Clyde said smiling before covering his mouth and suppressing it “I mean, it was good but…”

“No, you’re right.” Kyle said with a serious look on his face “It didn’t matter which type we took - it’s obvious that we all liked it and that they were all good. This guy is no amateur.”

“How do we compete with this?” Stan anxiously asked. He and Stan doesn’t always get along and would normally joke at not trusting the odds of him winning but this time, he begrudgingly admits that the guy’s worry is true.

“Man, I thought this’d be easy since he’s just some guy baking for a coffee shop and not a full time baker.” Kenny said mirroring everyone’s thoughts.

Tweek Tweak looked like a mess at first - hair was a mess sticking out everywhere, the uniform he wore looked a bit skewed and a button not even put on correctly, and is a twitching, nervous mess. The guy looked like he’d break with just one touch and seemed to be worried about everything. It’s not exactly the type of guy you’d be worried about. They also researched a bit and found out that Tweek Bros. is a coffee shop and not a bakery and the blond worked as a barista for years before recently switching to being the baker at the shop. And on top of that, the shop apparently didn’t really sell much bread and pastry until two years ago. All of it pointing to the possibility of Tweek being easy to beat.

But they were so wrong.

“What do we do now?” Clyde asked worriedly as he glances at everyone.

Craig sighs “What do you mean by ‘ _we_ ’? The fight is between me and Tweek. You--” he says, pointing towards Stan “already finished your fight and won and you--” he then points towards Kenny “I’m not saying I would lose. I’d definitely give it my best but just in case, then it means you would have to--”

“Don’t say that!” Kenny exclaims “You’re really good at baking, dude. I’m pretty sure you can win this!”

“Thanks for the pep talk but we don’t even know much about this guy.” Craig says, part of him not liking what he’s about to say next “He might have been baking far more earlier than we did and might know more than we think he does. But I have something up my sleeve, too.”

Everyone seemed to have lightened up at those words with Kenny even smiling and Clyde grinning like an idiot. They might not all get along all the time and he wouldn’t admit to them being his friends even if his life depended on it but they all trust each other and believe in each other no matter what.

“Just go back to the hotel for now.” Craig says as he stands up “I just have some stuff to look for.”

“You sure you won’t need help?” Stan asked with an eyebrow up and a smirk. He was obviously teasing him but Craig also knew that it was a subtle offer for help.

“No need, you asshole.” he replied with a glare “Don’t get too haughty just cause you won in your round.”

Stan chuckled and said good luck as did everyone else before walking the opposite direction from him. He does have a plan but he’d need the right ingredients for this and he has to find it without distractions. Plus, he wants it to be a surprise.

 

* * *

 

He turns another corner but nothing seems familiar at all. His phone really had to die at that moment, didn’t it? Not he has no GPS and can’t find the damn hotel they’re staying in. Craig clicks his tongue - he can find some kind of payphone to contact the others for help but he knew they wouldn’t let him live this down.

He walks along and turns another corner before bumping onto someone. He was able to move his leg to keep himself upright but the other person wasn’t and Craig’s fast reflex was able to let him grab onto the other’s arm to pull up before they fell.

“You?” Craig muttered as he saw who he bumped onto. Of all the people in this city, it has to be this one guy, huh?

“Ugh, thank you. That was close! I’m sorry I was-” the blond’s face stares at him in shock as he was in realization of who he bumped onto as well “Gah! I-it’s you! Ack - I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I didn’t see where I was going. I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Craig sighed. This guy is pretty jumpy and he swears the blond’s eye just twitched more than once while saying that sentence “Tweek Tweak, right?”

“Yeah! And you’re Craig Tucker, right?” Tweek says as his eyes shift from Craig’s face onto the plastic bag Craig was carrying. “You were shopping?”

“Yeah, actually.” Craig rubbed the back of his head. It’s worth a shot even if it’s embarrassing. Either swallow his pride or keep himself lost - the answer was obvious “Listen, it sounds stupid but I don’t really know this city very well and my phone is dead as I forgot to charge it earlier… so now I’m uh. I don’t know how to get back to the hotel…?”

“You’re lost?” Tweek smiles a little as he states the obvious and it looks like he’s holding back a chuckle. Craig can feel his cheeks burn from how embarrassing this exchange was. The dark-haired boy prided himself on being stoic, no-nonsense and looking like he has it all together. Now his current rival sees him lost in the city and has also heard him talk awkwardly.

This isn’t worth it.

“You know what? Never mind.” Craig said, turning around and walking back to where he came from “I’ll find it myself.”

“W-wait! Gah! I didn’t mean to make fun of you!” Tweek exclaims as he runs toward Craig “Not that I was making fun of you, of course. Ack- Oh god, I was just… you were ah! You looked so serious and you were kinda scary before so I was just surprised is all.”

Being scary and serious is exactly what Craig was going for all the time. Now he’s just destroyed that image his rival had of him. Perfect. Craig stopped walking to let the blond catch up. He stared at Tweek who was nervously glancing towards him and alternately at the ground.

“I’ll help you get back. I grew up in this city so I know the place by now.”

“I see. But…” Craig stares at the boy, suspicious “What’s in it for you?”

“What the--? You asked for help earlier?!”

“Yeah but why would you say ‘yes’? We’re enemies, remember?” Craig faces the boy properly and and asked in all seriousness “Why would you help me?”

Tweek’s eyes grew wide for a second before closing them and taking a deep breath. The blond then placed both hands on his head like he suddenly has a terrible headache “Are you serious?! I thought it was a joke first but are you all this crazy?!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this! I’ve never been in this sort of competition before nor did I ever want to but it’s just a baking competition and it’s not like we’re having it right now! I mean, sure we have to fight in two days but after that, we’re just normal people right? We don’t have to fight outside of it. Agh! I don’t understand this. You’re just asking for directions and I’m just helping! How would this help in me winning?” Tweek said pulling on his hair so much that Craig worries that it hurt “It’s not a life or death thing, why are you guys so serious about this?”

Craig thought about it and knew Tweek had a point. But still “Exactly because it’s a baking competition. It’s kind of our career if you didn’t realize already. We need to win and there’s a lot more at stake than just the money we can get from it. It’s complicated.” cause there’s the succession crisis in the company, there’s a scheming Cartman, there’s their jobs that they might lose because of said fatass… but he’s not about to tell Tweek all that.

“Okay, whatever.” Tweek says, seemingly starting to calm down “Come on, just let me help you get back. I swear I won’t kidnap you or anything cause that’d make me the obvious suspect and I don’t want to go to jail, man!”

Craig followed as Tweek lead the way. It was quiet for a while until the blonde spoke again “Hey, why didn’t you just take a taxi by the way? It’d get you where you need to go.”

Craig debated on saying it but it’s not like anything would change “I didn’t exactly carry a lot of cash when I went out and so I ran out of money. I had to buy these.” he said, raining up the plastic bag he was carrying.

“Oh. What’s in it?”

“A secret.”

Tweek pouted “It’s got something to do with the competition doesn’t it?” the blond said, surprisingly perceptive “You guys really are taking this seriously.”

“And you aren’t?”

“I guess not.” Tweek shrugged “Baking has always just been a hobby for me. My mom and dad does it for the shop and I used to help a little so I learned but my dad put more time in coffee making and not baking. It’s a coffee shop after all and my dad wanted me to learn more about making the perfect coffee. I only taught myself how to bake because I found it fun. I did it just for myself and my parents didn’t really care for it.”

“So, what got you into becoming an actual baker for the shop then?”

“My mom got sick a few years ago and couldn’t bake the stuff we would sell and since dad was the one working on the coffee, I had to bake. I decided to make some new stuff I saw on TV for fun, they sold well and my dad realized he could profit off of it and so I was given a new job.” Tweek sighed “I’m kind of annoyed that one of the things that I use as stress relief is now also a source of stress. And now he decided to enter the shop in this baking competition whether or not I wanted to because it’s ‘good for the coffee business’.”

“I guess this isn’t really your thing, huh?”

“Of course not!” Tweek said, his eye slightly twitching “I don’t know about this stuff! I saw how everyone does and you all are so good at this! You guys probably practiced this for years and know more than I do. I can’t take this all - it’s too much pressure! It’s not like I can win against you guys I mean, I’m not really cut out for this!”

“Don’t say that! You wouldn’t have gotten this far if you weren’t good.”

“My teammates helped - that’s why we got past the elimination round. I can’t do this alone!” the blond exclaims, starting to pull at his hair again. “I’d probably just lose to you when our fight happens. I’d just mess up! Gah!”

“You would if you keep saying that!” Craig says holding himself back. He really doesn’t like what he’s hearing from the other boy “Why are you giving up without trying?!”

“Why do you care? If I lose then you win, isn’t that what _you_ wanted?!”

Craig clenches his fist and tries to keep himself from just punching the blond “I don’t want to win like that! Like you said before, I take this seriously! I don’t want to win just because the enemy was being too half-hearted about this and didn’t give their best. That kind of win is pointless! But I don’t want to lose to someone pathetic either!”

“But I--”

Craig grabs both of the boy’s hands and pulled it off so the latter won’t be able to pull on his hair anymore. He looks at Tweek straight in the eye and said “Look… you’re capable of doing more than you think you can! I tasted one of the pastry you made earlier and it was really good. Me and the other even worried that I would have trouble winning against you! So… so don’t sell yourself short. You said you’ve been doing this forever, too - you practiced for this as well. You’re good at this and I want to fight you at your best.”

“You… you had some of the stuff I made?” Tweek asked and Craig immediately let go of the blond’s hands and looked away. Darn, now he’s admitted they not only got hold of baked goods from enemy territory but he also admitted that they all liked it. Tweek didn’t at all look smug like he thought the blond would though, at least there’s that “You liked it?”

“Huh? Oh, I uh, yeah. It was really good.” Craig exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding and he started to calm down from his anger as well “I wasn’t lying when I said you were good at this. I was actually kind of nervous and also excited since it might be challenging to compete against you.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Craig nods.

“You were right though- I have been doing this for a long time. I wanted to be able to bake well cause I finally found something I feel like I’m really good at.” Tweek said, smiling “Okay, I-I’ll give it my best shot!”

Craig couldn’t help but grin “That’s more like it.”

“Anyways-!” Tweek suddenly turned away and said “The hotel is actually just past that street so we have to cross this one and that one and we’d get there after a while.”

“Okay. Let’s go?”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

Tweek lead the way and Craig soon found himself back at the hotel and they parted ways when he went inside.

 

* * *

 

The day of the competition came. Craig stood behind his baking area as Tweek did on his side. PC Principal explained the conditions of the match not just for them but for the audience as well. Craig wasn’t paying attention though - he was staring at his rival who looked better than he did the other day. Tweek doesn’t look nervous at all, in fact, the blond was grinning back at him confidently.

Win or lose, they’d both give it their best shot.

And the start of the battle was announced.

 

* * *

 

Stan sighed and Clyde looked like he was in the verge of tearing up.

“We kinda knew this was gonna happen didn’t we?” Kyle asked rhetorically. Everyone had known there was a big chance of Craig losing anyways. It sucked but there’s nothing they can do about it.

Craig is pissed at his loss of course - it not only meant another dent in his record but Stan won in his own battle and that was annoying to think about. Things still run through his mind of what could he have done to change the result but it doesn’t matter right now as he can’t exactly ask for a rematch. He’s happy for Tweek though since the blond gave his best like he said he would and seemed to have enjoyed himself as well.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about this now. I guess it’s up to you now Kenny!” Wendy said with a smile on her face. Their team might have lost but the girl still holds hope for her team. One last chance to take the win.

“Excuse me…”

They all turned to look at the source of the voice. Tweek nervously walked up towards them - towards Craig specifically - while holding onto a small paper bag on his hands.

“Hey, Tweek. Congratulations on your win.” Craig said as he looked at the approaching blond. He hated that he lost but he doesn’t hold a grudge towards his rival. He couldn’t after that talk two days ago. In fact, he’s kind of proud the blond was able to do what he did.

“Yeah, that. I didn’t think I could do it you know.” Tweek said nervously, clutching the handles of the paper bag close “I was so nervous! I mean, this is the first fight with just me and no one helping but you we’re right - I can do more than I think! I thought about everything you said and I didn’t want to give up before I could start. I wanted to show you what I can do.”

Craig was speechless. He didn’t know what Tweek came over for but he didn’t expect it to be this.

“I-I was so happy when you said you liked what I made. I mean, I have heard of people saying they liked it but everything you said… it encouraged me. No one has done that for me before.” Tweek explained “Others didn’t really have much faith in me because of the way I act and my parents would usually add some crazy, scary stuff alongside their ‘encouragements’ it made me nervous even more! But you didn’t and that’s why I won, I think.”

“Huh?” Craig was surprised and confused when the blond handed him the paper bag he was clutching.

“I, uh made two earlier. One was eaten by the judge and this one, I thought of giving to you.” Tweek blushed as he said the next words “You were, uh, kind of my inspiration for this and I wanted you to taste it.”

“I… was?” Craig could feel his own cheeks burning as he looked at the content of the bag and sure enough, the other bread Tweek made in the competition was in it “I don’t know what to say. Uh, thanks--”

Before he could continue, he felt someone’s arm on his neck and he was soon on a choke hold. Clyde grabbed onto the front of his shirt and started shaking him while Kenny holds onto his arm and tugs on it, too.

“What the f*ck did he mean by that, huh?!” Stan yelled from behind him and he realized who was choke-holding him.

“Craig, you were supposed to be on our side, remember?!” Kenny asked “Why were you helping the enemy?”

“Why have you betrayed us, Craig?!” Clyde asked looking genuinely hurt as if Craig really did something terrible.

Kyle was on one side with one arm across his chest and another pinching the bridge of his nose sighing in exasperation.

Tweek was right; they are taking this too stupidly serious.

“Will you idiots get off me? What the f*ck are you all on?!” Craig exclaimed as he tried to pry himself away from his demented teammates. He suddenly regrets ever thinking of them as ‘friends’ earlier and thinking nicely of them at all.

In fact, he regrets ever meeting them at all.

“Gah! Please stop fighting! That’s not what I meant… Craig didn’t--” Tweek watched helplessly as Craig’s friends try to beat him up. Oh god, he didn’t want to cause Craig any trouble.

“Don’t worry about them. They’re always like this.” Wendy Testaburger tells him as she calmly watched the ongoing scuffle with a smile on her face like this is a normal occurrence. Tweek doesn’t exactly have any friends but he’s sure that friends don’t do this… do they? This seems like too much pressure and somehow, it makes him glad he doesn’t have any.

“Really? Is Craig gonna be okay?” he asked. Despite the girl saying this is normal, he still can’t help but worry as Craig is outnumbered 4 to 1.

“He’ll be fine! Don’t worry about it.” Wendy reassured him “Congratulations on winning by the way!”

“Th-thank you! Good luck on the next fight by the way.”

“Oh?” Wendy looks at him with mild shock “Kenny is gonna fight against one of your teammates and we already have one win courtesy of Stan over there. Are you sure you should be wishing _us_ luck?”

“Gah! I know that it’s just - ack - I don’t really mind you guys winning? I guess? I mean…” Tweek turns to look at Craig “ I just…”

Wendy smiles as he looks at Tweek then Craig like she knew something they didn’t “I get it. Thanks and good luck as well.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been months since the Monaco Cup. They had won but it was too late - Cartman already put his plans into action and was able to manipulate his way into getting most of the company while they were distracted with the competition. Hope was lost but they still have one more way to save it.

Kyle was right when he said Cartman was easy to rile up and manipulate. Cartman didn’t like losing, didn’t like being underestimated and didn’t like being ignored. It was easy to spurn him into agreeing to another battle for the rights to the company.

It was them against different teams working under Cartman. This time, Craig sits this one out though Kyle joins Kenny and Stan in the fight. He, Chef, and Wendy would be traveling with the others though as the match required they all go to different places for each battle and each place also determines what bread would be created based on what the town/city has as a specialty.

Meanwhile, the bakery is run by Clyde and Butters while they owners are gone.

“What are you doing here?” Stan eyes their other companion suspiciously.

“Gah!” Tweek exclaims as he stands closer to Craig “I just wanted to come and - ack - you know, support you guys or something.”

“Oooh… support us or are you just here for Craig--? Ow!” Kenny clutches his stomach after Craig suddenly punched him “Why the f*ck did you do that?! That hurts!”

“You don’t have to hide it you know. You guys are so obvious only an idiot would miss it.” Kyle sighed. After Cartman took over the main branch, Craig transferred to the South Park branch and Tweek had been visiting them every so often. It was painfully obvious that the two were flirting with each other but Tweek was too nervous to say it clearly and Craig is an idiot and Kyle was just tired of seeing it all unfold.

“So, are you two finally dating or what?” Stan asked looking at the two.

Both Tweek and Craig blushed and looked away nervously saying ‘Yes’.

“Thank god!” Stan exclaimed “I didn’t know how much more of the weird, awkward flirting I could take.” the boy dodges as Craig tried to hit him as well.

Craig clicked his tongue “Look who’s talking! You can’t even properly confess your feelings to--” Stan suddenly hits him in the face with his messenger bag cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Shut the f*ck up!” Stan said blushing furiously as he looked at everyone else’s reaction hoping no one would ask while still trying to cover Craig’s mouth with the bag. Craig pushes him back and the two start fighting again.

“Will you two please knock it off? We have to go now! Chef’s already waiting at the station.” Wendy tells them as she grabs her bags and walks away with Kenny following closely behind. Kyle shakes his head and pulls Stan away and drags him to follow Wendy while Tweek holds Craig back and tries to calm the taller boy as they followed the others with their hands entwined.

 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Cartman and the owner of the rival bakery, Mr. Garrison also goes on their way with their next plan to make sure Wendy and the others fail.

**Author's Note:**

> (Title is a little pun on the fact that you only get crumbs of the whole story and the 'comet's tail' part is also a little joke regarding 'Yakitate!!Japan's' 1st opening theme 'Comet Cloud'. And Craig likes space. It fits the theme, that's it lol)
> 
> Like I said, I dunno how to bake and I'm not sure I even got everyone's characters properly. I might have made them OOC and that's why I can't make a proper full fanfic of this but I hope you guys enjoyed this even a bit.
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't write about Craig and Tweek's battle.
> 
> I'm hungry for bread now.


End file.
